thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is the main event that characters are participating in within the universe of The Games RP. It is a brutal gladitorial competition where Tributes are sent into remote, hostile environments, and forced to fight to the death. The proceedings are shown on live television throughout Panem, where viewing is mandatory, especially in the Districts, where not watching is punishable by death. While most of the Districts consider it a primary source of fear, shame and oppression, as well as a warning to stay in line, the Capitol treats the affair as entertainment. Capitol citizens bet on the Tributes' winning chances, obsess over Tribute "subplots" either fabricated or implied, and treat the Tributes like rock stars during their time in the Capitol. Career Districts also treat the Games as a source of pride, and before the 75th Hunger Games children from those Districts were known to regularly volunteer for the chance at glory. History The Hunger Games emerged as a result of the failure of the Rebellion and the destruction of District 13. In writing the Treaty of Treason, one of the main stipulations the Capitol imposed upon the Districts was the sending of two Tributes between the ages of 12-18 - one boy, one girl - to a game where they would be forced to fight until one emerged as the winner. The Capitol then created hundreds of envelopes containing information on what Arenas would be used for each year, particularly for the Quarter Quells; it was intended that the Hunger Games would last for centuries. The Hunger Games continued this way for 74 years, until Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark made a suicide pact during their Arena. Their actions intended to rob the Games of a victor, as they preferred death over the prospect of one being forced to kill the other and living with the guilt. Though they managed to spin it as having been done out of desperate star-crossed love for one another for the Capitol citizens, their actions gave people in the Districts hope and caused them to begin to rebel again. In response to the escalating tensions, President Snow arranged for the Reaping of Tributes from other worlds other than Panem for a perpetual Quarter Quell, during the 75th Hunger Games. Theoretically, the government's use of outsiders would serve two purposes: it would ensure the continuation of the Games without having to use children from the Districts - deprive the Districts of one of their main incentives to rebel. Whether this approach has has success is currently unknown. General Game Features INSERT THINGS HERE Known Victors There have been ~75 victors throughout the history of the Hunger Games. Due to the mechanics of the RP, there may be multiple winners for a given year. 37th - Eva Salazar (District 9) 50th - Haymitch Abernathy (District 12) 58th - Velma Kelly (District 8) 59th - Ziva David (District 6) 60th - Sherlock Holmes (District 3) 62nd - Calico Suere (District 8) 63rd - Alastair Stara (District 9), Elias Graye (District 10) 64th - Jesse Pinkman (District 6) 65th - Finnick Odair (District 4) 66th - Holly Sheer (District 3) 67th - Jessica Wakefield (District 3), Peggy Carter (District 10) 70th - Annie Cresta (District 4) 71st - Johanna Mason (District 7), Eddie Dean (District 3) 72nd - Jack Atlas (District 8) 73rd - Eridan Ampora (District 4) 74th - Katniss Everdeen (District 12), Peeta Mellark (District 12) Category:World Information